


Breakfast in Bed (Part Three)

by phantisma



Series: Breakfast in Bed [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part way through season 4, Faith has killed the Beast, Willow is reunited with an old friend and Lilah comes back from the dead to offer the unholy trinity a job...This is dark, dark stuffl...with torture and torment and much nakedness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed (Part Three)

“No.” Angelus paced away from Willow and back. “Absolutely not.”

Willow pouted at him, but he’d already turned away again. “But he’s Xander.”

“Exactly.” Angelus shook his head and stopped to look at the unconscious man in his bed. Willow hadn’t been very gentle getting him this far. His face was bruised, his left eye swollen shut. “What is it with you two? Are you going to turn them all?”

She was pouting again, looking to Wesley to defend her. Wesley looked at Xander and back at Angelus. “He does seem to make her happy. Well, except for when he was trying to kill her. She didn’t like that very much.” Her whole face lit up when she spotted him, and Wesley had been reminded of the girl he’d known in Sunnydale as she called out his name. 

Angelus caressed her cheek, trying to be cajoling. “He’s whiny and he’s never liked me much.”

She smiled deviously. “Only because he wanted you.”

Angelus stopped and stared at her. “What?”

“Told me once, when he was drunk. He’d never admit it sober.”

Wesley smirked. “I’ll bet we could get him to admit it.” He slid his arms around Angelus. “Maybe…if we just…kept him for a while?” He kissed Angelus then, open mouth, on the back of his neck.

Willow’s eyes lit up and she dropped to her knees in front of them, her hands sliding up the inside of Angelus’ legs. “Please? He can be our pet.”

Angelus closed his eyes as her hands found their target, caressing him through the fabric of the pants he wore. “Fine. Get him off my bed. He stays as long as you follow the rules. Secure him someplace and get back here.” He turned to kiss Wesley, grabbing him to bring him around. “You’re wearing too many clothes. I thought we talked about this.” Angelus ripped open the shirt, sending buttons skittering across the floor.

“I just like watching you do that.” Wesley replied, his own hands rising to circle the older vampire’s waist. Angelus pushed the hands away.

“I want you to be still,” he said. “Do as you’re told.”

“Never very good at that, I’m afraid.” Wesley responded, attempting to smother the grin before Angelus saw it.

Angelus stopped behind him, his lips close to Wesley’s ear. “Am I going to have to punish you?”

 

Xander felt strange. His face hurt. His ribs hurt. He was waking up, but was apparently not laying down. He tried to open his eyes, and one responded. The room was dark. He tried moving. Restraints. He looked up. His hands were above his head, spread wide and caught in iron shackles. His feet touched the floor, barely. This was not good.

It was cold in the room, though that might only be the fact that he was naked. No, check that. He still had his boxers.

He tried to remember what had happened. Willow. Willow happened. He looked around for her, then closed his eyes, remembering the way her eyes had gone all yellow and her teeth all pointy. He’d known, suspected…Buffy had told him she was dead, but he had to come to find out for sure, had to know.

And, now he did. He exhaled slowly, trying to wrap his head around it all. There was movement nearby. He squinted and made out the shape of a bed. The blankets moved and shifted. Someone got up. A male someone. He hadn’t expected that. The form came closer. Angel.

Xander looked closer. No, that wasn’t Angel at all. It was Angelus. His smile was frightening. He leaned in close, his hand skimming the surface of Xander’s exposed torso. “I told her she could keep you as a pet.” Angelus whispered. “Then I fucked her.”

Xander’s face turned red. He bit his tongue. “Too bad you were so unconscious…it was hot.”

“Angelus?” Wesley came into view.

“Wes?” Xander croaked out, his throat dry.

Wesley flicked a glance over Xander, then looked at Angel. “Tormenting the pet already? Willow will be upset if you start without her.”

Angelus smiled. “Just getting reacquainted…telling Xander here how much fun this is going to be.”

Xander looked closer at Wesley and groaned. “You too?”

Wesley smiled, but it was cold. “Who do you think turned Willow?” Wesley stepped in front of Xander, echoing Angelus’ earlier hand movements, skimming but not quite touching flesh. “She was sweet…like apples…and she bled so easily.” He was less than an inch from Xander, his mouth almost on his ear. “She cried and strained and whimpered…and in the end, she swallowed just to stop the pain…”

Xander swallowed and closed his eyes. “Bastard.”

Wesley smiled again, and Xander could feel it. “Mmm…” He looked at Angelus. “You could be right. This might be fun.” He walked away, crawled back into bed. Angelus nodded, raising his eyebrows at Xander.

“Be quiet now. Our little Willow needs her sleep so she can take good care of you.”

Xander could feel his stomach turning. The old, forgotten desires he’d hidden stirred somewhere deep inside and he was sickened by it. He’d never gotten over his need for the bad girls…or boys…he needed to concentrate on getting out of this, not what Angelus would taste like. He tested his bonds, but they were pretty secure. He was caught, trapped…and no one knew where to look for him. 

 

Xander hung rather limply in his chains, the gag cutting into his face. He was bloody, but not as messy as he had been before Willow had washed him with her tongue. The girl certainly knew how to inflict pain. It bothered Angelus a little that she preferred magic to the feeling of a blade, but to watch her was like watching an artist. He got hard just remembering the morning session. She’d worked Xander while Angelus threw Wesley against a wall and fucked him. The more blood she spilled the harder he thrust into Wesley.

Angelus hadn’t bothered with the boy much in the weeks he’d been there. He made sure Willow fed him and cleaned up after him, because after all she had him hanging there in his bedroom, but Angelus had let the situation speak to Xander for him. He walked around naked, he fucked either or both of his little family, he’d watched Willow work. He’d seen Xander’s eyes. He’d known Xander was watching, especially when Angelus bent Wesley into submission. He’d seen the erection Xander couldn’t hide when he’d made Wesley suck him off in front of the helpless prisoner a few days before.

At the moment, Angelus had Xander all alone. Willow was somewhere looking for a decent meal. Wesley had gone off to get some new toys. Angelus moved close, examining the newest wounds, angry and red on his white skin. Xander was more muscular than he remembered him, and as he woke, those muscles in his arm grew tense. Angelus liked the look, especially with the shackles. Xander’s eyes were on him and Angelus licked his lips.

He could see that Xander wanted to say something, biting into the gag, his jaw flexing tight. Angelus took away the small distance between them and licked Xander’s lips around the gag. Xander pulled away, but only after a slight hesitation. “Hmmm…Willow mentioned you might like some of my more…personal attention.” Angelus let his hands roam up Xander’s naked body, paying careful attention to which touches elicited the right responses and which let him sink back into his seething anger. He studiously avoided his groin, though he watched as Xander fought the growing erection. 

“She tells me you dreamed about me once.” Xander’s eyes were big, buggy. He was swallowing fast and breathing harshly. “Do you want me, Xander?” 

Xander shook his head, but Angelus noticed how his cock twitched when he said it. “I think you do.”

“Angelus?” Wesley’s voice floated in to him just before he entered the room. “We have company.” Wesley stopped short, taking in the sight before him. Xander closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall. “Oh.”

“I’m kind in the middle of something, Wes. Can it wait?”

“I-sorry to interrupt, but it’s Lilah.”

Angelus hit the wall and turned to him. “Lilah’s dead, and I’m busy.”

“Of course she’s dead, you killed her.”

Angelus snorted, but before he could respond, Lilah sidled up to Wesley, her hands claiming his arm, despite the whole being dead thing. “Well, I am dead, Lover, but he didn’t kill me.” Her eyebrow arched in that way she had of being intrigued and superior and full of herself and her smile widened as she took in the sight. Angelus made no move to cover himself, his robe flaring open as he turned.

“Hold that thought Xander, I’ll get back to you in a minute.” Angelus said before crossing over to the dead lawyer. “What are you doing here?”

“Senior Partners are impressed. They sent me here to offer you a job.”

Angelus snorted. “Job? I don’t need a job. Get out.”

She did that thing with her hip that was her way of moving into negotiation mode. “Maybe you should hear me out first.”

“Maybe not.” Angelus turned away and moved back to Xander, letting his fingers seek out a nipple to tweak.

“Wait, you didn’t kill her?” Wesley asked, his hands on his hips.

“No, that sneaky bitch did.” Lilah said. “Never saw it coming.”

“Which bitch?” both of them asked and she laughed.

“Cordelia…or whatever is currently inhabiting her body anyway.”

“I’m home.” Willow called and Angelus threw up his hands in frustration.

He spared a glance to Xander. His arousal had dimmed, his eyes darting back and forth between them. “Don’t worry, Xander. I’ll get back to you soon enough.”

Willow swept into the room, her face flushed from feeding, smelling of salt air and musk and that sort of herbal scent that was all Willow. She eyed Lilah and her arm in Wesley’s with a territorial snarl. “Who’s the…” she crinkled her nose in distaste, “dead girl?”

Lilah smiled, all polish and professional. She held out her hand, relinquishing her hold on Wesley. Willow ignored the hand, slipping around Lilah to pull Wesley into her arms, kissing him obscenely, her hands instantly moving to his groin.

Angelus heard the sounds of distress Xander made and took the opportunity to palm the young man’s softening cock. It responded almost immediately and he dropped it again just as quickly. 

Lilah cleared her throat and waited, eyes flashing to Angelus and back again. “You must be Willow,” she said when Willow let Wesley go. “I’m Lilah Morgan.”

“Whatever.” Willow pulled Wesley’s arms around her and smiled happily.

“I gotta say, Angel-ah, Angelus, I’m impressed too. Turning my little Wesley…” Willow made a guttural noise and Lilah took a step away. “I did my best, and he kept getting all noble on me.”

“Maybe you just didn’t know how to bleed into his mouth, Lilah. Is there a point to this?”

“And the witch…we’ve had our eye on her, especially since last year.”

“Bored now.” Willow said, pouting at Angelus. She flicked a finger and Xander jumped, a new line of red crossing his bicep.

“Me too.” Angelus agreed. He took a menacing step toward Lilah who held up her hands.

“Okay, to the point, I get it. The job’s to kill whatever it is that Cordelia’s carrying, before she gives birth.”

“Why should we care?” Angelus held out a hand and Willow came to him. He slid one hand up her back and into her hair, roughly pulling her head back to expose her neck. He slipped into game face and bit, tasting the saucy little cheerleader she’d found just before returning.

Lilah stretched her neck in a motion he knew meant she was uncomfortable. “This is outside the plan of the senior partners. They don’t like it. They’re willing to pay you good money. As a matter of fact, they’d like you to kill them all. Be as bloody as you like, but do it fast. Do a good job and there’s a place for you at Wolfram and Hart.”

Angelus had stopped drinking from Willow and was placing bloody kisses along her shoulder. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why us?”

She smiled. “We’ve been trying to turn Angel into Angelus for four years, now you’re here and we think that we’d make a good team.” She glanced at Wesley who was now joining Angelus, sandwiching Willow between them. “And frankly, the idea of the three of you out on the streets with no…direction…is a waste.”

“I’m not an errand boy, Lilah. Go tell your bosses that we’ll think about it, but make no promises” He kissed Wesley, Willow sucking on his neck from underneath. “Now get out, I have fucking to do.”

He didn’t look to see if she was gone, he was lost in the moment as Willow’s hand found their way inside his robe to knead at his balls. Wesley’s gasp told him that she had found his as well.

He heard Xander’s whimper and looked over his shoulder. Yes, that erection was looking pretty telling. Angelus hooked a finger in Wesley’s jeans and pulled him to him. “Our little pet has a thing for watching you suck my cock, Wes. Likes when I fuck you from behind too.”

Wesley smiled and didn’t struggle when Angelus pulled his hands behind his back and held them there, his hand snaking around Wesley’s waist and into his pants. His eyes though, they were on Xander. 

Xander squirmed, trying to find a stance that would bring him release, or relief of some kind. Angelus pushed Wesley to his knees roughly, felt that ever present stubble on his stomach, his thigh. Yes, rough was what he wanted, what Xander wanted, what Xander needed…and Angelus was going to get Xander to admit to what he wanted…even if he didn’t want to.

But, then, Wesley’s very talented tongue was tracing ancient runes across the underside of his cock and Angelus had to return his attention to his own body. Willow watched eagerly, knowing her turn would come, but that Angelus got what he wanted first. Angel held Wesley’s wrists over his head, squeezing to get the whimper he loved.

Suddenly enough to surprise Wesley, Angelus thrust deep into his throat and out again. Each stroke seemed to stoke the fire inside him. His fingers were bruising the delicate skin on Wesley’s wrists. He wanted to paint Wesley’s skin in red and purple. He wanted to shove Wesley’s cock into Willow before he took Wesley’s ass himself. He wanted to make the whiny little man on the wall come all over himself.

Angelus pulled away from Wesley, smiling at the disappointed moan. “Get those clothes off.” He hissed at both Wesley and Willow before he crossed to Xander. His cock was hard and there was precum oozing from it. Angelus planted himself in front of Xander, his hands to either side of his head, his cock bobbing beside, but not touching Xander’s. Xander’s eyes were bright, with lust, fear, anger. The smell of it filled Angelus with a heat he hadn’t felt in a while.

He leaned his face closer, his words barely whispered. “Do you want me now? Do you want me to touch you, Xander? Stroke you? Fuck you?” He moved to the other ear, noticing Xander had closed his eyes. “I’m not going to. Not until you ask for it. Not until you beg for it. I’m going to fuck them. I’m going to make her suck my cock and Wesley’s. I’m going to fuck his ass while he nails her pretty little pussy. I’m going to make them moan and scream and beg me not to stop.” Again, he moved to the other ear. Xander was shaking. A quick glance down showed the tiny thrusting movements he was making, trying to find contact. His eyes were still closed so he couldn’t see the smile as Angelus leaned in. “And when you’re ready for it, I’m going to spread you open and fuck you senseless like the little slut you so obviously are, leaving your ass a gaping hole for me to use over and over again.”

Xander shuddered, his whole body convulsing as he fought the orgasm that spilled through him. He couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t look at the vampire who had already walked away laughing at him. He turned his head to the shadow to hide the tears, but the threesome on the bed were done with him for now, caught up in their sexual frenzy. He was exhausted, but not enough to mercifully pass out. No, no rest for the wicked…only a long day of listening, watching and mourning the loss of three friends…okay, one friend, a guy he hardly knew…and one he despised now more than ever.


End file.
